Marina
Marina the sixth protagonist of of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Marina is also the fourth daughter/youngest child of Eric and Ariel, the younger sister of Melody, Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Diana, Rachel, the granddaughter of Triton and the late Athena, and the niece of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Personality Like her mother Ariel, Marina is highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, although he possesses some of of the traits from Ariel's teenage years, as she can sometimes be impulsive, reckless and naive but to a far less extent. Marina is very resourceful and calculating, as she is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than his older sister, Melody, although she is can be cheerful, carefree and laid-back, she is very serious when it comes to her duties as both the princess of her father's kingdom and a member of the Celestial Order, despite her responsibilities, Marina is very relaxed. Despite coming from a very powerful royal family, from both sides of his family; Marina is very selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, she a has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Marina is capable of not only acknowledging her mistakes, but she also learned from them as well, she also feels guilt and remorse for her actions, especially if they have hurt the people she cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more strength than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina can move much faster than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina can react far much faster than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more agility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Mobility:' Marina possesses far more mobility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina can jump much higher than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina can lead much further than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more durability than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures; to the point that she can feel little to no pain. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more endurance than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures; for example, when she fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, she survived with barely any injuries. *'Underwater Breathing:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Marina is capable of breathing under water (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form); a feat that even her older sister, Melody is incapable of doing. *'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form), in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Marina was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdomm in a matter of seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion, like dolphins and killer whales, Marina is also capable of leaping out of water at great heights. *'Thermoendurance:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Marina is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. *'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Marina is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when she was temporarily turned into a mermaid by Triton's trident, Marina was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. *'Aquapathy:' Due to his mermaid heritage, Marina is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. Abilities *'Expert Swordswoman:' Partly due to her years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Catherine, and mainly due to her rapid adaptability, Marina is a highly skilled swordswoman, her swordsmanship skills are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by herself, even at the same time, relatively easily. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Partly due to her years of training under the tutelage of Catherine, and mainly due to her rapid adaptability, Marina is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; her skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by herself, even at the same time, with little effort. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to her being half-mermaid, Marina is a highly skilled swimmer. Trivia *Marina is 6 years younger then his older sister Melody; as he was born 1 month before Rachel's 1th birthday party. *Marina's, along with the rest of his sibling (Melody, Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Diana and Rachel) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures in general (this is due to him having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); her speed swimming abilities also rivals, if not surpass that of even her mother, Ariel (regardless if Marina is in her human or mermaid form). Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes